snailbobfandomcom-20200214-history
King Hamster
King Hamster is a recurring antagonist in Snail Bob 5 and Snail Bob 2: Mobile Game. In most of his appearances, he either harasses Snail Bob or his arch nemesis, Robin Snail. King Hamster first appears demanding tribute from Snail Bob. Snail Bob must trick Robin Snail into falling down in front of King Hamster. Robin Snail will declare "Death to the king!" (actually, he simply produces a picture of a skull and crossbones with a crown on it) and shoot an arrow at King Hamster's head. He'll dodge the bullet and laugh, only to panic when Robin Snail produces a rocket launcher. King Hamster then makes his hasty escape. King Hamster makes a second appearance in a balcony, overlooking Snail Bob, a caged Robin Snail, and a bag of gold. Snail Bob attempts to release Robin by pushing the bag of gold on the button corresponding to the cage, only for the King to leap down and stop him. Snail Bob must push another button, causing an acorn to fall on the King's head, knocking him unconscious. Robin Snail is then set free and takes the bag of gold for himself, later using it to buy himself an expensive new car. King Hamster makes a third appearance along with a worm monster, eager to put down Snail Bob once and for all. The worm monster lies in wait for Snail Bob and King Hamster pours down a pot of boiling oil drip by drip, trying to roast Snail Bob. He will laugh if Snail Bob is killed. To defeat these enemies, you must rotate a plank of wood so that they block both enemies from attacking Bob as he crawls beneath them. King Hamster makes his final appearance near a button that will guide Snail Bob to the exit. Snail Bob must drop down a bag of gold to hit the button: however, the hamster will catch it before it lands. Snail Bob must then call Robin Snail for help. He will proclaim "Death to the king!" (again, as a picture of a skull and crossbones with a crown on it) and shoot the poor hamster in the butt with an arrow. King Hamster will drop the bag of gold and run away crying, setting Bob free. He has yet to make another appearance. It is unknown if King Hamster is truly evil: however, he does seem to be rather greedy, as he hoards gold, demands tribute from Snail Bob, and tends to take bags of gold for himself. He has also made a a powerful enemy in Robin Snail: Robin Snail attempts to shoot him and King Hamster locks him up. Interestingly, although Robin Snail is implied to steal from the rich to give to the poor, he doesn't seem to donate the bag of gold Snail Bob gives him, instead buying himself a luxury car. Overall, King Hamster's characterization is doubtful. He may make an appearance in Snail Bob 3: Mobile Game (that is, if the Hunter Hamster studio decides to include him.)